Funds are requested for the purchase of a Bio-Rad Radiance 2000 Confocal Imaging System and Nikon Eclipse TE300 Inverted Microscope to be used in the Department of Physiology and Neurobiology. Currently, there is no confocal imaging system in the department. The only existing confocal imaging system on the Storrs campus is located in the Laboratory of Dr. Knecht in the department of Molecular and Cell Biology in the Life Science Annex Building. However, the building is located one mile away from the Department of Physiology and Neurobiology, and parking by the building is not available. Thus investigators in the Department of Physiology and Neurobiology must either take the campus shuttle or walk twenty minutes to access the confocal unit, which severely limits their use of the Department of Physiology and Neurobiology. There will be four NIH-funded major users, whose projects will require 85% of the total usage. The remaining availability time will be used by three minor users with grants from the National Science Foundation and the American Heart Association. The proposed Confocal Facility in the Department will be operated by Dr. Akiko Nishiyama who has extensive experience with confocal systems. An advisory Committee consisting of two members of the Department and Dr. David will be formed to ensure fair use of the instrument. There is a rapidly growing demand for a confocal imaging system with the Department as the members have begun to carry out detailed localization studies for multiple molecules in tissue sections and organotypic cultures and have initiated studies on living cells using green fluorescent protein to examine cell. migration and subcellular transport of molecules. Radiance 2000 is the least expensive through three fluorescence channels and for rapidly and independently regulating the power for each laser line. These two features are needed for the triple labeling and live cell imaging proposed in the application. The Dean of Liberal Arts and Sciences and the Office of the Vice Provost for Research and Graduate Education have agreed to share the cost of the purchase of the instrument. Support for the maintenance of the equipment will be provided by the user group, the Department, the Dean's Office, and the Research Foundation.